When an inductor is formed on a semiconductor substrate of a semiconductor device such as a silicon integrated circuit (IC), the supplied energy is consumed as a dielectric loss, eddy current loss, etc., because the complex permittivity of the semiconductor substrate is too large to be neglected.
It has been difficult, accordingly, to provide an inductor on conventional semiconductor devices such as the silicon ICs.